The Rake
The Rake is the name of a creature with very little information about it. It is described by original reports as a "naked man, or large hairless dog of some sort," with a body position that seemed "unnatural, as if it had been hit by a car or something." The Rake's only appearance in video is through EverymanHYBRID, where it is captured in full twice, and is heard at least once. In relation to Slenderman The Rake is speculated by some to be a Proxy that has, through mutation (perhaps from prolonged exposure to Sigma Radiation), the strange powers Slenderman seems able to give (e.g. The Collective) or perhaps by self mutilation somehow changed overtime into a creature bearing little resemblance to a human being, this would explain why it is able to interact physically with it's surroundings/victims without (unlike other Canon beings) needing the aid of a human being. It could also be speculated from this theory that there is not and/or has not always been one Rake as it even today has been known to operate across several countries and has witness encounters from hundreds of years ago. The Rake is so named due to its hands, which appear to be very large claws. It is capable of inflicting serious damage to a victim in seconds and is extremely violent. Not only is the Rake dangerous, but also very silent, capable of easily slipping into the sleeping room of a victim without ever alerting them that they are present. The Rake appears to prefer killing its victims when they are completely unaware of its presence, typically while sleeping, and its accepted M.O of killing is goring and lacerating its target to death where they either die of blood loss or dismemberment. The Rake's apparent method of travel is portals, which it can materialize in any unseen location. Contents http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rake# hide#Origins and History #In EverymanHYBRID #References to the Original Creepypasta #Association #Appearances #Gallery Origins and History The creator of the original account of the Rake is yet unknown. According to this account, the Rake was written of on four continents, and was first described in the 12th century (1101-1200), but provides testimony from 1691 at the earliest. "A Mariner's Log: 1691 He came to me in my sleep. From the foot of my bed I felt a sensation. He took everything. We must return to England. We shall not return here again at the request of the Rake." The next earliest is an account from the 1800s, where it cites a Spanish journal entry, describing "it" as having hollow eyes. Following that is a 1964 suicide note, where the author claims his/her suicide is due to repeated encounters with the Rake, which apparently stalks him/her. She writes that she fears for "Linnie," as the Rake spoke his/her name. This may indicate that the creature stalks a victim over long periods of time, or tortures victims. A witness "in 2006" provides the most complete tale of the Rake, when she and her husband awake to the Rake sitting at the end of their bed. It scurries to the bed side, stares at the witnesses' husband, and then runs into their children's' room, where it attacks their daughter. It flees as the couple approaches, and their daughter's final words are, "he is the Rake." Her husband and daughter die when rushing to the hospital, driving into a lake. The witness claims having found many more accounts and contacts who are being or have been stalked by the Rake, and that she has heard it speak to her. In EverymanHYBRID When it first appeared in EMH viewers well-versed in creepypasta lore recognized the Rake due to its distinct appearance: human in form, but with canine movements, fitting the description from the original creepypasta. In EverymanHYBRID, its presence is usually accompanied by heavy breathing, whispering noises, and loud growls. The Rake is exceedingly strong, with sharp claws. Unlike Slenderman, it doesn't seem to affect electronic equipment. However, footage seems to blur when The Rake is caught on camera, or nearby. It has been concluded in Consensus that this was not The Rake's presence, but of technical failure. The Rake is implied to be connected to HABIT somehow, as evidenced by its attack on Ryan. It has attacked Alex, Evan, and Vince. It has killed Jessie, and Ryan, possibly others. It has been speculated to have been involved in attacks on Jeff and Alex's parents, Lexi, Linnie, and Jessie's grandmother Rose. IamABeliever. References to the Original Creepypasta The letter the EMH crew discovers in Reunion is almost certainly a direct response to a similar letter from the original creepypasta. Given the crew's obvious love of Internet culture, and some historic association between Slender Man and the Rake in creepypasta lore, some believed, based on the evidence, that it would be a logical step for the Rake to appear. In the 11/26 Ustream, the guys mentioned that they only skimmed original creepypasta and had never heard of it before viewers sent it to them. They claimed to have trouble remembering any of the details from the original story. Other characters mentioned in the original Rake creepypasta seem to have direct correlations to characters in EverymanHYBRID: Linnie, Rose, and William. Linnie is mentioned in the Corenthal Letter dated 10-27-1981 as a patient of Dr. Corenthal not connected to the Mining Town Four. A letter from William to Linnie was found in the Bag. William and Rose were the names of Jessie's grandparents. Speculation is high that The Rake was involved in the killing of Rose. The police statement in the Rose Article states "this was not the work of a human attacker" and that local Animal Control had been alerted. Alex's description of The Rake whispering prophecies to him is much more akin to The Rake's actions in the original creepypasta than has previously been described in this series. Association The only known associations the Rake has are Slender Man and HABIT, though these relationships are not clear in their intent, meaning, or actual worth. The Rake's association with Slender Man are assumed only through the two's mutual stalking of the EMH crew, relationship with HABIT, and abilities to teleport/slenderwalk/make use of portals. The Rake and Slender Man have another thing in common. On whats argued to be a cloth of the Slender Man's clothing, and on a victim of the rake they found Sigma Radiation. The Rake's relationship to HABIT is unknown, other than it may be a form of referee or rules-keeper for the Seven Trials of HABIT. In the Slender: The Arrival teaser trailer, there is a hoodie-wearing creature that seems to fear light, and physically attacks the player. The creature seems to bear a resemblance to the Rake, but it is unknown what the bizarre creature, however, it is later revealed to be the proxy Kate also known as the Chaser. There is an image that closely resembles the Rake seen in the Prologue cutscenes. For the time being it is unknown of whether it's a new proxy or a new creature. Appearances *Cops Checked, No Body *Does anyone elses dog do this? (Noises from the closet, not actually seen.) *Alex (Bashing on the closet door, noises, not actually seen.) *A Day with Green Feathers (Noises on the phone, attacking Ryan off-screen, not actually seen.) *One step forward, two steps back (Sounds from the shed, barely visible.) *May & June *-.-. *Jim Thorpe *Consensus (mentioned) *Isolation (Noises only, not actually seen) *L'espirit de l'escalier (mentioned) Gallery Wounds.jpg|Wounds by The Rake Cops checked.jpg|In,"Cops Checked" .......jpg The rake.jpg image...jpg Category:EverymanHYBRID Category:Creepypasta Category:EMH Characters Category:Creatures